


Fireworks

by nevtelenwriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's a little shit, Fireworks, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Public Sex, birthday blowjobs, preserum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevtelenwriting/pseuds/nevtelenwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to celebrate the 4th of July than some quality time with his best friend? In which birthday blowjobs are the best blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I am a literal idiot I forgot I finished this over a month ago for Steve's birthday wow wow I thought it was incomplete nope, I just have the memory span of a goldfish.
> 
> SO. HERE IT IS. TWO MONTHS LATE AND A COUPLE DOLLARS SHORT, BUT HERE'S MY CONTRIBUTION TO CAPTAIN AMERICA'S BIRTHDAY.

The thunderous boom rattled Steve down to his bones, vibrating up into his throat and the subsequent, not-so-distant cheers drowned out his gasp when Bucky shoved him up against the wall, hands already tugging Steve’s shirt free from his pants and working each button open. He caught his fingertips under Steve's suspenders and shoved them off of his shoulders, and Steve tried to do the same, reaching for the zip on Bucky's slacks but he grabbed Steve's wrists before he could and pinned them above his head, leaning down to slot their mouths together, darting his tongue over Steve’s lower lip to drag out a groan. Bucky swallowed his moan while Steve gripped Bucky’s hands tight, his entire body arching towards his heat when Bucky sucked on his lower lip. Bucky caught the swelling flesh between his teeth, his quiet laugh ringing like a bell in Steve's ears. When he let it go with a slow, smooth lick the air hissed out of Steve in one fell swoop. Bucky grinned and let go of Steve's hands, and dropped to his knees as another cacophonous burst lit up the night sky in yellow and blue. Steve briefly wondered if it was meant to be red. 

“Buck—“ Steve tried, but his tongue stuck in his mouth as Bucky ran his tongue up the center of his flat stomach, his eyelids falling closed to fan dark shadows on his cheeks. Steve's heart hammered heavily in his chest when big, warm palms dragged up his waist, over the visible lines of his ribs and then to his chest to hold him still while Bucky's tongue danced lyrics and notes into his pale skin. Another flash of reverberant light cast Bucky's face in white, accentuating the flush on his cheeks for the briefest moment before obscuring him back into the dimness of the alleyway.

Steve lifted his hand to clutch Bucky's shirt at the bicep, stained with grease from work in the auto factory before hauling Steve out to “ _properly”_ celebrate the Fourth of July, most important day of the year.

Which apparently meant making him dizzy with lust in the back alley of a crowded street. Bucky was an _ass_.

Bucky scraped his teeth down the arch of his hipbone, and Steve had to lift his fist to his mouth to muffle a groan when those teeth were replaced with tongue and searing hot fingertips dipped to his waistband to tug the cloth back. Bucky ran his tongue along the swatch of hair leading down to his pounding groin and Steve nearly knocked himself out with how hard he threw his head back.

_ “Jesus _ , someone might— _”_ Steve's words caught on a stifled sound when Bucky lowered himself level to the front of Steve’s pants and mouthed at him through the cloth, trailing the tip of his tongue over the thickening line of his cock. Steve's knees went weak at the sight. He was lucky Bucky still had him pinned back because he didn't let up, mouthing and sucking him through his trousers and Steve barely had the presence of mind to make a note to throttle Bucky for soaking his good pair of pants before he far was too lost in the sensation to do anything more than breathe Bucky's name.

“Language, Rogers,” Bucky said, drawled out slow and thick like honey before he closed his lips around where the twitching head was trapped. Steve didn't know if the burst of fireworks came from the sky or behind his eyelids. He bucked helplessly against Bucky's firm grip, cock leaking a damp spot that was covered by his roving tongue. The hand not caught in Steve's teeth drifted over Bucky's scalp, slender fingers stroking over the thick, short strands. Bucky leaned into his touch with a soft sound that Steve felt more than heard.

“ _Bucky,_ ”Steve wheezed again, pushing the hair out of his eyes so he wouldn't miss a second of watching him work.

He pulled back after thoroughly working Steve to aching hardness, and looked up at him through lowered eyelids. Another explosion ignited light Bucky's eyes, pupils dilated nearly to black with the slimmest ring of pale blue around them. His hands dragged down to Steve's hips, thumbing over the jutting hipbones.

“They're all worked up with the fireworks.” Bucky shrugged one shoulder, addressing the previous paranoia Steve had nearly forgotten about. Then he gave Steve a crooked, incredulous smile, accompanied by a cocked brow that always made heat flutter in Steve's stomach. “'Sides, what do you expect? Them to blow a fuse? _Here?”_

Maybe. Not really. Not here, in Steve's neighborhood. Steve had seen a hell of a lot more on a normal day than what they were getting up to here.

Steve still gulped, and he told himself it was from the worry and not the sight of Bucky's swollen, slick lips barely an inch away from his pounding groin.

“More cops tonight,” Steve mumbled, but it was weak, and half of him really hoped Bucky wouldn't contemplate stopping.

Another boom illuminated Bucky's grin and the shake of his head before he leaned in and nosed up the curving length in his pants. Steve bit down on his lip hard and very nearly whined.

“Then be quiet,” Bucky reasoned, as if it was such a simple answer, that slow, languid smile still stretched across his full lips like the Cheshire cat before he leaned up, mouth unhinging to guide his lips over his flat belly, up to the center and then back down with open-mouth kisses, his nimble fingers already preoccupied with tugging his zipper and fly free. Bucky looked down before he dragged Steve's pants and underwear to his knees, freeing his aching cock with a little bob and Steve groaned at the sight, caught himself before it got too loud.

Bucky laughed, good-natured and bright, and said, “Enjoy the show, Stevie.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the name and muttered, “Sure thing, doll-face.”

Instead retorting to that, Bucky winked and lowered his eyes, parting his lips to take the leaking tip into his mouth with a slow, smooth suck. Steve scratched his hands into the brick and let his mouth part around a muted sound.

He rolled his eyes up to the sky, watched streaks of yellow and green and blue pierce through the stars while Bucky bobbed his head, taking him all the way down to the base before sliding all the way back up with an obscene sucking pop Steve prayed he was the only one that heard.

When Bucky started sucking him harder, bringing one hand up to wrap tight around the base Steve's eyes fluttered closed, his hands clenched tight at his sides to keep from rocking up into his mouth. He heard laughter far too close to the entrance and nearly jumped out of his skin, but Bucky didn't give any indication of worry. Instead, his other hand left Steve's hip and ghosted up his chest, rough fingertips catching a nipple to squeeze and roll until Steve gasped and arched his back. The voices faded away, and Steve sighed in relief. The big jerk has the audacity to chuckle around him and drag both hands up to tease his chest.

Steve bit down on his lip to muffle another sound when sparks of pleasure raced down his spine, the swirling heat in his gut coiling tighter and tighter as Bucky sucked. Unconsciously, he gripped a hand over Bucky's where it had paused over his heart, and when Bucky hummed around him Steve's knees nearly gave out again, his heels digging holes into the compacted dirt below them, 

Steve made the unfortunate mistake of looking back down at Bucky at that instance, and saw Bucky watching his every twitch and gasp, his lips spread wide around his cock and the choked sound that broke from Steve's throat was barely discernible enough to be a whimper.

And then Bucky smirked around his mouthful, one hand dropped from Steve's chest to take his balls in his hands and squeeze them gently. Steve didn't know if that sudden contact, or the cheeky wink Bucky gave him was what did it, but Steve gasped as he came, his hands fumbling for Bucky's biceps to hold on to as his hips jerked forward of their own accord. Bucky didn't so much as wince, and Steve nearly whined when his throat tightened around him as he swallowed it all down.

Bucky pulled back and wiped his mouth with his thumb, licking it clean as he stood up. If not for the wall, Steve would not be upright with how much his legs were shaking. Bucky leaned in and kissed him slow, and Steve could taste himself on his tongue while Bucky buttoned his pants back up, and whispered against his lips, “Happy birthday.”

Steve scoffed a little, a smirk quirking his lips as he said, “That’s what I get? Half a heart attack someone’s going to walk by and soiled pants?”

“You’re welcome.”

Bucky grinned at him and Steve shoves him in his face, and said, “Get your ass home, Barnes, I’m not done with you.”

Bucky hooked his arm around Steve’s neck, “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you guys <3


End file.
